This invention relates to marine propulsion stern drive units and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting dual stern drive units on boats.
When dual stern drive units are employed on boats, it is desirable to mount the propulsion units thereof as close together as possible in order to minimize the tendency of the outside propeller to lift and ventilate when sharp turns are being executed. The proximity between the two stern drive units ordinarily is limited by the available clearance between accessories, such as carburetors, recirculation water pumps, etc., hanging on the inner sides of the powerhead or engines of the units.